


Without You

by auroradream



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Adam, the choice of auditioning for <i>The Voice</i> over <i>American Idol</i> was a no brainer since <i>Idol</i> really only wanted the cookie-cutter underdogs who didn’t have Adam’s experience.  Plus, while he loved Paula Abdul, Adam couldn’t give up the chance to work with Christina Aguilera.  Kris’s whole experience had been a bit of a lark at the beginning, but the farther he got on <i>Idol</i> the more he wanted it—even with Danny Gokey trying to steamroll over him during Rock Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Round 1 [Glam Reverse Big Bang](http://glam-reverse-bb.livejournal.com/) and inspired by [this](http://i1341.photobucket.com/albums/o750/glam_rev_bigbang/Adam_Kris/WithoutYou.jpg) piece of lovely art by [glamtastic207](http://glamtastic207.livejournal.com/). I want to thank her for her patience as I slowly banged this fic out. 
> 
> Beta'd by the ever fantastic and patient [samanthahirr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr).

Adam was exhausted but exhilarated at the same time, which was pretty par for the course after a show. He sighed as he wiped off as much performance make-up as possible before tossing the cleaning cloth in the trash. The show had gone fantastic; it was the perfect finale to four months of touring, especially with so many of his family and friends in the audience. Of course, everyone would want to go out and celebrate the end of the US leg, but damn it if Adam didn’t want to just go home, curl up on his couch, and cuddle with someone…

“Fuck,” he murmured, remembering that he was going home to an empty house. There would be no cuddles when he got home, not unless he could rope someone into being his body pillow for the night.

A sudden banging at the door startled Adam, and his flailing hand knocked over a container of glitter that was, thank fuck, closed. “Sugar cakes!” Brad barreled into the room, the door banging against the wall. “You have _got_ to meet this hunk of adorableness I found skulking around backstage!” 

He turned to look behind him and rolled his eyes when whoever he was looking for wasn’t there. He quickly ducked back out the door, and the sound of light scuffling reached Adam right before Brad yanked his plaid twin into the dressing room. 

“Adam Lambert, meet Kristopher Allen, singer-song writer and runner up to _American Idol_ who is just about to start a club tour! Kristopher Allen, meet Adam Lambert, glittery queen on his way to conquer Europe after selling out every stadium in North America! Now have fun talking and whatever once you’ve gotten over the awkward silence of my departure! Adam,” he pointed at Adam, a sly grin on his face, “Kris told me he likes hugs and cuddles. You can thank me later!”

And as quickly as he blew in, Brad was gone, his usual wake of destruction and confusion trailing behind him.

Adam blinked dumbly at the closed door until the shuffling of feet brought his attention back to the man now in his dressing room. “Fuck, man. Sorry about Hurricane Brad.” 

Kris gave a sheepish grin before he stepped farther into the room and scooped the container of glitter off the rug. “No problem. Before he dragged me around like I was an errant child, we actually were having some good conversations. I mean,” he put the glitter into Adam’s outstretched hand, “he got pretty manic once I mentioned starting my tour—that’s when he dragged me back here.”

When Adam closed his fingers around the glitter they caught Kris’s as well. He watched as Kris’s eyes dilated, the whiskey brown eclipsed by black, and heard his sharp intake of breath. Stepping closer, Adam could smell Kris’s cologne. “You want to get out of here? Get some coffee or something?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

\---

So, the evening didn’t go quite how Adam expected. All he had planned was to go home and get some sleep, but instead he stayed out far later than he’d intended, talking to Kris. The diner they ended up in had been bright and smelled just enough of grease to make both of them crave French fries to go with their coffee. They talked for hours about music, LA, touring, and relationships. They really bonded over their mutual experiences in music reality television. For Adam, the choice of auditioning for _The Voice_ over _American Idol_ was a no brainer since _Idol_ really only wanted the cookie-cutter underdogs who didn’t have Adam’s experience. Plus, while he loved Paula Abdul, Adam couldn’t give up the chance to work with Christina Aguilera. Kris’s whole experience had been a bit of a lark at the beginning, but the farther he got on _Idol_ the more he wanted it—even with Danny Gokey trying to steamroll over him during Rock Week. 

Now a week later, Adam was packing for the European leg of his tour, clothes scattered around his room in jumbled heaps of cotton and leather, and instead of organizing and folding he was sitting on his floor, cell phone in hand, texting Kris.

|  **To Kris:**  
 **I’m not sure I’m ready to leave. I feel like I’ve barely caught my breath and now I’m heading off again.**  
---|---  
**To Adam:**  
 **Dude, you’re going to Europe!**  
 **What’s not to be ready for?** |   
|  **To Kris:**  
 **I don’t know. I mean, don’t you feel a bit unprepared for your tour?**  
**To Adam:**  
 **I’m trying not to think that way. I’m just so excited to go out there and sing my music.**  
 **I’ve been wanting to tour for ages.** |   
|  **To Kris:**  
 **Think you’ll have a hard time being away from your girl?**  
  
Adam frowned at his phone. Kris wasn’t responding back. Maybe he was suddenly distracted by something or someone else, but usually Kris let him know when he had to leave. And damn, how was it that they already had patterns to their conversations when it had only been a week since they met? …a week of constant texts, e-mails, and phone calls that lasted for hours they both didn’t have to spare. Kris had his own tour to prepare for and was, if not as verbally manic as Adam, just as full of nervous energy.

He started folding while waiting for Kris to reply. Dawn was quickly approaching, and Adam wanted _at least_ an hour of sleep before heading to the airport. Thank god for long flights and sleeping pills.

Suddenly his hand hit bare floor, and Adam was pulled from his thoughts; his clothes were folded and packed in the suitcase at his side. All that remained were his last minute toiletries and shoes. Fuck, what shoes was he going to take? The text alert on his phone pulled him back from his imminent packing crisis. 

**To Adam:**  
 **No girl right now. I’ll e-mail you about it later. Got to sleep now. Safe flight.** |   
---|---  
  
\---

Adam,

Sorry for disappearing the other night. There are some things that just shouldn’t be said over text. This actually has to do with Katy… we’re separating. Well, divorcing really. It isn’t a huge surprise, things haven’t been going well for us for a while, but it still hurts, you know?

Katy never was very happy when we moved to California. It was hard for her being so far away from our families and leaving the structure she had built for herself. She’s been as supportive as she can be with me and the recording industry, but she really hasn’t been able to find a niche in LA, and as much as I love her, acting isn’t for her. 

Maybe Mom was right when she said we were too young. Did I tell you that? Yeah, when I told her I was proposing to Katy before _Idol_ she was really nervous for us. At least I know she won’t outright say “I told you so” when I see her in Little Rock. Either way, the call home was brutal, Dad was actually crying. 

The whole thing isn’t gunna be painless, but I think we should resolve things pretty quickly between us. Gina actually helped both of us find decent divorce lawyers who won’t be total sharks with us and will help us mediate this without any litigation, which neither of us want. It’s also really good that we have California residency so we can file here. Arkansas would require us to have an 18 month separation before we could go forward with divorce proceedings. And that would just be agony for both of us… especially since Katy met someone newish.

Yeah, I think that was the straw that broke the camel’s back for her. She went back to Jacksonville to visit a few months ago and reconnected with an old mutual friend of ours, and realized that she was feeling something more for him and something less for me. We still love each other, but we aren’t in love anymore. 

That was probably the hardest thing for me to admit, to her and to myself—that I wasn’t in love with Katy anymore. Us being together had just become rote and easy, neither of us were trying anymore. I mean, some TMI, which I know you actually relish, but we hadn’t had sex in over two months. You’d think it would have dawned on us, or at least me, earlier. I’d just become so complacent over it all.

Okay, enough about this. Tell me how your first show in London went! I was able to catch a YouTube vid of _Sleepwalker_ , and damn you sounded good! Any hot British boys throwing themselves at you when you go out to sign? I know you have a ton of girls throwing themselves at you. Oh the irony. 

Cale and Torres are laughing at me for following the fan lists for your shows on Twitter, but seriously man, your fans are insane and thorough. It’s gunna make it easy to keep track of where you are when we’re both too busy to write or call. 

Our first show was really amazing! The crowd was really excited and singing along with the songs which… damn, I’m making music that these people are enjoying and getting to know! This is what I’ve always wanted and it is actually happening. I keep thinking I’m going to wake up and it’s all going to be a dream. I don’t ever want to wake up from this dream, if it is one. 

We should schedule a Skype date. What time are you free tomorrow night? I have an interview at noonish, but that shouldn’t take too long and should be over by your 5:30 p.m. Think that would work?

Have fun out there, rock star!

Kris

\---

Adam couldn’t keep the grin from spreading across his face when his phone trilled out the _All Right With Me_ ringtone. He waved away Tommy’s teasing grin as he answered, “Kristopher Neil Allen. You are a cheeky, cheeky boy.”

Kris’s answering laugh was bright. “So, I take it you saw a video of last night?”

The smile was starting to hurt Adam’s cheeks as he leaned back on the dressing room couch. “It got twatted at me a few hundred times. I guess the whole world knows about our little game now.”

“I thought it would be fun to have other people play. Plus, it’s really cute when I can get a crowd of people to shout out lyrics to your songs.”

“You know that our fans are gunna start going through all the videos of our recent concerts to find our shout outs.” Adam thought back to last night, when he had carefully slipped a line from _Bring It Back_ into his banter for Kris to find.

Maybe it would be more fun to have the fans in the know. As it was, his band and dancers, especially Tommy and Sasha, were making fun of the hours he spent trying to script a Kris-lyric into his banter. It was pretty good though when he was able to get Brian to participate with him to throw Kris off the scent. 

“We have a ship name now,” Kris said. Adam could hear the rustle of Kris’s clothing against what he presumed was his bus’s couch. If he listened hard enough he could hear an episode of _Family Guy_ in the background. “Fans are calling us ‘Kradam.’”

“That was quick.”

“Well,” Kris hesitated, and Adam knew that he was blushing and rubbing at the back of his head. “I may have mentioned in an interview that we had met before we left for our tours and were keeping in touch. I’m surprised someone hasn’t told you already; that interview showed up online like, two weeks ago. That’s kinda why I ended up talking about the game last night, I like people knowing we’re close.”

Adam switched the ear that he had his phone pressed to while he gave himself a moment to think on what Kris had said. Their attraction had been steadily growing, and Adam looked forward to every moment they were able to talk, or Skype, or e-mail one another. More often than not, Adam’s night time fantasies revolved around Kris in his bed, or even more chaste ones of the two of them relaxing in one another’s arms. He wanted that, but he also didn’t want to be Kris’s rebound once the divorce was finalized, which would be in the next month. 

“I do too, baby. Never wanted to hide that, but you know that people are gunna speculate.”

Kris snorted, the huff of breath loud in Adam’s ear. “My bisexuality is a known quantity now. As is my divorce. Of course there’s going to be speculation about us. But Adam, would that be a bad thing?”

“I don’t want to be your rebound,” Adam blurted out.

From the corner of his eye Adam saw Tommy’s head jerk up in surprise, his eyes wide and questioning. Adam didn’t pay him any attention as he listened to Kris’s harsh breathing on the other side of the phone. He hoped he hadn’t been reading Kris wrong, that Kris was just as interested in Adam as Adam was in him, that he hadn’t just thrown their amazing friendship away with his blurted fear. The silence between them stretched out, the faint buzzing of the phone loud in Adam’s ear as he strained to hear anything from Kris. 

“Kris,” he rasped out, standing and brushing past the concerned looks from his band and dancers on the way to his bedroom. The silence was stretching thick between them when he finally reached his room and closed the door behind him. 

He heard Kris take a gasping breath. “I don’t want that either, because rebound implies we wouldn’t last.”

A shaky laugh of relief escaped Adam as he slid down the wall, his knees tight against his chest. “Baby, we have weird timing.”

“Yeah,” Kris murmured. “Whatcha doing now?”

Adam’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Are you propositioning me for phone sex just after we admitted to liking one another? I’m not that kind of girl, Kristopher.”

“Adam!” Kris laughed. It was such a joyous sound that Adam couldn’t help smiling in response. “I was gunna ask if you wanted to Skype. I kinda wanna see your face right now.”

“Give me a minute and I’ll get my computer started. Stay on the line while I do it?” He pushed himself up off the floor and settled on his bed with his computer.

“Yeah,” Kris sighed. “I’m going to get mine set up, too. The guys are watching TV in the front.”

He could hear Kris moving as he opened his computer and waited for it to wake up so he could start Skype. “Where’re you playing today?”

“Washington, DC. We’ve got tomorrow off so we’re gunna do some sightseeing while we have the chance. I think I’m going to drag the guys around the Natural History Museum and look at all the dinosaur bones.” 

The sound of a Skype call came through the phone just before Adam’s own Skype rang. Clicking to answer the call, Adam waited for Kris to show up on his screen. When he saw Kris, his phone was up to his ear and he looked slightly travel worn, but so _good_. They smiled at one another and both brought their phones away from their ears.

“Hi.” Adam grinned at Kris.

“Hi back,” Kris said. 

They sat there, staring at one another for a while before Kris gave a soft laugh. “Dude, I’ve missed your face.”

“You see my face every night! And we just talked yesterday!” Adam was still soaking in the vision of Kris, his eyes taking in every detail. He hadn’t let himself really _look_ at Kris when they Skyped previously, but now it felt like he had explicit permission to look his fill, to take in the way Kris’s shoulders filled out his shirt and the length of his neck that Adam wanted to put his teeth and lips on. 

Kris rolled his eyes but he seemed to be just as enthralled with Adam’s image. “It wasn’t the same. Watching YouTube videos of you is nothing like talking with you. You’re performing on those; you’re not when it’s just the two of us. I like being able to see a version of you that the fans don’t.” 

Desire began to pool in Adam’s belly at Kris’s words. The open appreciation that Adam had talked himself out of seeing before was blatant now that he wasn’t ignoring it. He watched Kris’s cheeks flush and his breathing stutter just a bit.

“Whatcha thinking about, Kristopher?” Adam let his voice drop into his lower register just to see Kris’s eyes close for a moment as if he was savoring the sound.

He grinned at Adam when his eyes opened again. “Thinking about you holding me, and maybe some other things. It kinda sucks that we’ve only hung out in person once. I really want a hug from you again.”

“I want that, too. You kinda fit me insanely well.” Adam paused and took a fortifying breath. “We going to try to do this? I mean, it’s kinda unconventional, what with the long distance and everything, but I think it could maybe work.”

The grin that crossed Kris’s face was rueful. “It really wouldn’t be that much different from what we’ve been doing. Maybe just being a bit more open about how hot you look or sound and how much I constantly miss you. The guys have been teasing me for weeks about it.”

“Same. Tommy and Sasha started a pool on when we would admit to liking one another. We just made Terrence a hundred bucks richer.” 

Kris laughed, his head tilting back making his Adam’s apple bob. It was kind of thrilling for Adam to finally be able to acknowledge how attractive Kris was. He remembered that first night and watching Kris react to him in such a positive way, but Adam had pulled himself back once Kris mentioned Katy. Looking back with the knowledge that the couple was already on the rocks then brought a bit more of Kris into perspective. He had been open with Adam in a way that Kris mentioned was a bit out of character, but he’d felt so comfortable around Adam. They had both been free with casual touches, even more so once Kris had admitted to being bi, and when they had said goodbye, the hug had been tight and lingering on both sides. And now Adam could look his fill at the gorgeous man on his computer screen, this man who had quickly become one of the most important people in his life, maybe even his best friend. No, that was what it was, Kris was his best friend. When Adam realized this he could feel a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

The smile on Kris’s face was small and sweet and just for Adam. “What’s that smile for?” he asked.

Adam let the smile deepen. “I just realized that I’m going to be dating my best friend.”

Even through the poor quality of the laptop webcams, Adam could see the way Kris’s eyes dilated, and Adam’s breath caught at the beauty of the man before him.

“Adam,” Kris breathed.

A knock against the door startled both Adam and Kris. Tommy opened the door and peeked his head in. “Adam? Hey, Kris. We’re here and got to go in.”

“Thanks, Tommy,” Adam said, and Tommy nodded giving a small wave to Kris before he slipped away again. “So, I guess I gotta go.”

Kris smiled, “Break a leg tonight. Talk to you later?”

“Yeah, and you too, babe. Bye.” His fingers hovered over the touch pad to disconnect their call, not wanting to do so until Kris said goodbye, too.

Kris waved, his smile soft and intimate. “Bye.”

In the silence after the call disconnected, Adam took a deep breath. His smile was still as big as ever, but he had to get inside and get ready for the concert… and figure out which lyric he wanted to say to Kris tonight. 

\---

|  **To Kris:**  
 **Hey bb!**  
---|---  
**To Adam:**  
 **Hey! I was just thinking of you!** |   
|  **To Kris:**  
 **O?**  
**To Adam:**  
 **Yeah. Was listening to “Without You” and it made me think of us.** |   
|  **To Kris:**  
 **I love RENT! That is so sweet!**  
**To Adam:**  
 **…Rent?** |   
|  **To Kris:**  
 **Yeah, the musical?**  
**To Adam:**  
 **Oh… Yeah, no. I was thinking more of the Keith Urban song.**  
|  **To Kris:**  
 **Let me YouTube that and get back to you?**  
 **Fuck, bb. Can I call you? Right now?**  
**To Adam:**  
 **Um, yeah?** |   
  
Kris picked up at the first ring. “Hey. You okay?”

“Kristopher, you still anti-phone sex?” Adam was gripping his phone so tightly his knuckles were bleaching white. 

He could hear Kris’s breathing before he got a reply. “Fuck… Adam, I’m sorry, but yes. I…I don’t want our first time having sex to be over the phone when we’re both in a fucking tin can on wheels surrounded by people, and before we’ve even had our first kiss!” Kris breathed heavily for a moment, and Adam listened to it. “The song really got you that riled up?”

Adam’s grip on the phone relaxed and he smiled. “Baby, you found a song that pretty much feels catered to our situation. I think some part of me really did fall in love with you that first night, and seriously, doing all of this is worth it because I know when we both get home, I get to see you and touch you.”

Maybe it was the romantic in Adam, but the song really did resonate within him. And sure, he wasn’t the biggest country fan, but he could appreciate a well-written song and melody. Especially one that made his heart clench with the need to see and hold and just absorb Kris. 

“So, I bought you something,” Kris interrupted his thoughts.

“Really?” Adam settled back into his bed. The rumbling of the bus was calming his nerves even more.

The smile on Kris’s face could be felt through the phone. Rustling cloth told him that Kris was settling in more as well. “Yeah. Saw it at this little store that was near the club we played yesterday. It had all these crystals and tarot cards in the window, so I thought it might have something you would like in there. The guys had to be dragged in, but honestly, they were like kids in a candy store looking at everything. Cale even found something for his Katie, a pretty little angel statue that he said looked like her. Dude is seriously in love.”

“I’m sure he is, Kristopher. Now tell me what you got me!” He made grabby hands even though no one could see them but himself. 

“Pushy, pushy,” Kris muttered softly, just barely heard. “Fine. It was kinda hidden in the back, a little dusty and forgotten, but Adam, it was like it was made for you.” There was a pregnant pause before Kris continued. “It was this beautiful prism charm in the shape of an eye of Horus that you can hang in a window. It was casting these amazing rainbows in its corner and it, well…it reminded me of you.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Adam murmured. 

The two of them chatted for a little bit longer before Kris was interrupted by Cale calling him off to do a sound check, and Adam realized it was well past his bedtime. There was only a week left of his European tour, and he was counting down the days until he got to go home, sleep in his own bed, and finally see Kris in the flesh again. Kris had been a little cagey about when he would be back in LA after his club tour, but he did promise Adam that it would be close to when Adam got back. 

He settled back into his bed, his mind drifting over the months that he and Kris had been talking. Their conversations had been deep and shallow and covered everything and nothing. And now Kris had gotten him a gift and found a song that matched their situation to a tee. Adam rolled onto his side, drawing his laptop close so he could play Keith Urban’s _Without You_ again. While he listened to the song, the spark of an idea struck him, causing him to shoot up out of bed and out to where the rest of the band was sleeping.

“Tommy! Wake up!” Adam stuck his head into the curtained-off bunk where he knew Tommy was most likely still up and listening to music. For once he was glad for Tommy’s insomnia.

Tommy pulled his headphones off with a frown. “What? I could have been falling asleep.”

Adam fluttered a hand, waving the complaint aside. “But you weren’t. Listen, I want to do a new encore tomorrow.”

“Why are you bothering me about it? Shouldn’t you be talking to Brian? He _is_ your music director.”

“Oh, yeah!” Adam nodded before scooping up Tommy’s iPhone from his chest and quickly navigating to YouTube to pull up the song. “Here, listen to this. This is what I want to do. I’m going to go tell Brian.” 

He could hear Tommy’s grumbles as he pulled the curtains back into place and moved over to his music director’s bunk, a manic grin spreading even farther across his face.

\---

Adam had to give his phone to Keisha to hold on to the next day so that he wouldn’t compulsively check it every two minutes. The entire Glamily was cackling with laughter while Adam tried to find things to distract himself. After the concert, he knew that #withoutyou had started to trend worldwide, and it gave him this huge thrill, butterflies spinning in his stomach like a tornado when he thought about Kris watching a video of the performance.

In an effort to distract Adam, the band and dancers were all piled onto Adam’s huge tour-bus bed watching random episodes of _True Blood_ and throwing popcorn at one another. The familial love calmed Adam enough that he was able to watch the show and throw popcorn at the screen with everyone else. They were all using one another for pillows; when Keisha jumped in surprise, everyone was jostled. 

She frowned before a smirk spread across her face and she fished Adam’s cellphone out of her cleavage. Adam was just able to make out Kris’s picture before Keisha swept her thumb across the screen, answering the call. 

“No, gimme!” Adam cried, trying to climb across Tommy’s and Brian’s laps to get to Keisha.

She just grinned, phone to her ear, and answered. “Kris! How are you? Oh, Adam? Yeah, he’s here, a little held up at the moment though.” 

Adam tried to lunge across the bed to get to her, but he felt hands gripping his clothes and holding him back. Everyone laughed as he whined and held his arms out, trying to reach Keisha. He could just barely brush her with his fingertips. “Kris, they’re being mean to me!” Adam cried out, trying to be heard over all the laughter.

This went on for an agonizing thirty seconds before Keisha took pity on him and handed him the phone. “Both of you are pathetic. Your boy was whining as much as you were. Come on boys and girls, let’s give them some privacy.”

“Hey,” Adam said into the phone. He barely noticed everyone leaving; he had a Kris on the phone. 

“Adam.” Kris was breathless over the line. “You’re gunna be home on Thursday, right?”

He hummed an affirmative.

Kris was silent for a moment before he sighed gustily. “Sing it for me? I want to hear you sing it for me again.”

He nodded, even though Kris couldn’t see him, and sat up, his head bowed. “ _Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows…The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._ ”

\---

Jetlag was a horrible, horrible thing that needed to die in a fire and never be resurrected. He’d just gotten back to LA four hours ago, so that meant he had only been in bed for half an hour, and fuck if he hadn’t almost been asleep when his doorbell started ringing incessantly. 

“Damn it, Neil. I told you I wanted to sleep before I saw anyone!” Adam barely opened his door enough to peek an eye past the frame. 

It wasn’t his brother on the other side of his door. It was Kris.

Adam yanked the door open—almost hitting himself in the face—and pulled Kris inside. Adam couldn’t speak as he wrapped his arms around Kris and held him tight. He could finally smell Kris and touch Kris, and could probably taste him if he asked. And now he was turning himself on with that line of thought… 

Kris was holding him just as tight. He was laughing, too, deep chuckles that showed his relief at having Adam in his arms. 

Adam nuzzled the hair in the space behind Kris’s ear and sighed. “I love you. Wanna go on a date?”

He whined when Kris pushed against him so he could look up at Adam. “Dude. Hello to you, too.”

He rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes. Hello, Kristopher. How are you? Would you like to come in and maybe we can talk while I lie on my bed and probably fall asleep on you?”

Kris laughed and nodded quickly, reaching back to push the door closed. “Come on, babe. I know you haven’t really had a chance to get any sleep yet.”

They walked hand in hand to Adam’s bedroom, and Adam waited impatiently under the covers as Kris took off his shoes and socks. Kris rolled his eyes when Adam pouted at him for not taking off his jeans. He pulled them off and let Adam drag him onto the bed and under the covers. Adam wrapped his arms tightly around Kris, pulled him to rest against his chest, and sighed softly. 

“Yes,” Kris murmured. His breathing was already slowing down, and he nuzzled his head under Adam’s chin.

Adam could feel himself falling asleep. “Yes, what?”

“I’ll go on a date with you.”

A slow grin spread across Adam’s face, and he gave Kris a quick, tight squeeze. “Good.”

And then, he finally slept.

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, thanks to the ladies of the KM list for your cheerleading, hand holding, blatant threats, and all around wonderfulness.


End file.
